The present technology relates to a detection apparatus, a power supply apparatus, a power reception apparatus, a power supply system, and a program for use in supplying an electric power via a cable etc.
For example, in a display apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. HEI 08-294273 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 1), a panel and a power supply are connected via a power supply cable. A driving electric power of the panel is supplied from the power supply via the power supply cable. At this moment, a voltage drop is detected as appropriate depending on a length of the power supply cable. Then, a voltage obtained by correcting the voltage drop is output from the power supply. In this way, even when the power supply cable having any length is used, the voltage supplied to the panel is limited within an allowable voltage range (see Patent Document 1 [0004], [0005]).
Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. HEI 07-87380 (hereinafter, referred to as Patent Document 2) describes a power supply system for supplying an electric power to a video camera from a power supply apparatus via a cable. In this system, a transmission of video camera control signals and video signals, and a supply of a driving electric power to the video camera are performed by a single cable. In this case, by supplying a minimum necessary electric power depending on an action of the video camera, a waste power consumption and heat generation within the video camera are inhibited (see Patent Document 2 [0010], [0033]).